


Hot Enough to Cum

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [17]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot night and the arena even hotter, it was enough to make them all sweat and Uruha couldn't help but feel turned on by it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Enough to Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo Prompt: Bodily Fluids

Uruha could hardly control himself when Kai came back stage. He was always gorgeous but when he was like this just looking at him was enough to make him hard. It'd been a warm day, the arena hotter than most and they had all been sweating badly from the heat and exertion on stage.

It's been Aoi who had first turned his mind to dirtier past times. They had a chemistry on stage that kept them connected. He always knew where Aoi was and what he was doing. It was no surprise that the sweat dripping down Aoi's neck had been what had made him rush over to his side and start some surprise fan-service. The fans loved it but he suspected Aoi enjoyed his company even more.

After that he had spent the rest of the concert eyeing up the other members of the band. All but Kai had experienced his affections on the stage. Hidden behind his drums Kai had avoided his attention, until now.

Over the years he'd gained a certain level of intimacy with the drummer that went beyond the boundaries of friendship but not quite in the realm of lovers. Some might call it friends with benefits, but that was wrong. He loved Kai, he adored him, worshipped him even but he was also scared. They both were and so the relationship went unlabelled.

Kai knew him well it seemed because after a short meeting with the others he let the others go, under the excuse that he needed to talk to Uruha alone. The others probably assumed it was about how much unscripted fan-service he had offered that night, they were only half wrong.

“You were pretty excited on stage tonight,” Kai remarked, “Did someone sexy catch your eye?”

“Well it wasn't you,” Uruha teased, “You were behind me the whole time.”

“Out of eye-sight,” Kai confirmed, “As you drooled all over our friends. You like sweaty men don't you? They turn you on, but you never saw me on stage. You practically melted when you laid eyes on me.”

“Can you blame me?” Uruha asked, “You're gorgeous, putting all the others to shame.”

“Well I know that's how you think,” Kai agreed laughing. “I don't see it myself.”

“Narcissism wouldn't suit you anyway,” Uruha said as his eyes trailed over the muscles beneath the damp shirt, “Please tell me you didn't bring me here just to talk. I would just die.”

“I thought you might need a little release,” Kai confessed, blushing slightly. He was so adorable. Even after all their times together he was still too embarrassed to ask for what he actually wanted. Luckily Uruha had the confidence for the both of them and without hesitation he was offering to help Kai out of his clothes. What lay beneath was the body of a god. Muscular from his time in the gym and playing drums, beautifully sculptured and a cock that made him just want to melt. He'd be ashamed if he didn't know that Kai, mistakenly, thought the same about his own naked flesh. Were his thighs really worthy of their own website?

Gently he pulled Kai towards him and he wrapped his arms around his heavenly physique. He'd been with many others, men and women, but Kai was different than all of them. He was special, there was no other way to describe it. Being with him like this made him weak at the knees, unsure of himself and full of self doubt. However being with Kai made him strong. Despite his own insecurities it was liberating to see the way Kai looked at him. When he was with Kai he was neither the dorky guy everyone found adorable, or the dark powerful leader of the band. He took on another persona, sexy in a shy but strong kind of way. It was impossible to describe, not with his vocabulary, but perhaps one day he would be able to put his feelings into music? That was a language that they both truly understood.

He took his time kissing Kai, loving the way the other's naked body pressed against his own. He was so wet from exertion, they both were, but all it did was serve to turn him on further. Kai knew all about his fetish and was probably exploiting it right now but Uruha didn't mind. It was rare that he wouldn't say yes to some time alone with the drummer.

He moved his lips down onto Kai's neck, tasting the salty residue of the others sweat whilst making the other man sigh in contentment. Kai was so sensitive in this spot, a weakness that Uruha knew how to use to his advantage. Kai was always his in moments like this, even so it was Kai's hand that slid between them, holding their arousals together and gently jerking them both off.

“You feel so good,” Kai complimented him, “So hard and strong.”

“You're not bad yourself,” Uruha said, glancing down between them as he watched Kai's hand work over their combined lengths. There was an intimacy in this that was better than sex in his eyes. A balance between the two of them, neither dominant or submissive to the other.

Returning his lips to Kai's he teased his finger over the other's entrance, wishing he hadn't left his lube behind. He couldn't penetrate Kai without fear of hurting him, but that didn't mean they couldn't get off.

He pushed his hips forward, rubbing his length against Kai's as well as the hand that engulfed them both. It felt so good that he did it again until he was pretty much humping his friend, not that Kai minded. Their moans filled the small room until it was all he could focus on. His desire for Kai had become a desire for completion. His kisses grew sloppy, his movements erratic and his pleasure grew. When he felt he couldn't take much more he stepped back, stroking himself quickly until his cum hit Kai's toned stomach and left a splatter of white pleasure over his friend.

“Lie on the sofa, let's make art,” Uruha begged, delighted when Kai obeyed. With his help Kai too found completion and decorated himself further. Beautiful, Uruha thought as he knelt down and began to worship the god with his tongue. He love the taste of cum and could even detect the slight differences between Kai's and his own. Another fetish perhaps and yet from the way Kai stayed hard he wondered if perhaps the drummer loved this as much as he did.

He licked Kai until he was clean, and even that wasn't enough. Embracing his desire he slid his lips over Kai's length and began to suck hard and fast. His hand found his own length without thought and he stroked himself in time, needing a second orgasm if only so he could wait for the third that surely he would be having after he convinced Kai to come to his home that night.

“Oh Uruha,” Kai moaned in pleasure. His body was tired from the live and yet their sexual energy didn't seem to lessen. Uruha was his prince, full of grace and passion and love. To free to tame, to strong to own. He felt lucky just for their times together, for the attention that Uruha lavished on him on nights like this. When he came he cried out his lovers true name, without even thinking.

“You haven't called me Kouyou in awhile,” Uruha remarked as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked away his own cum. Kai hadn't even realised that Uruha had managed to bring himself to orgasm as well. “Was I that good?”

“What do you mean?” Kai asked, blushing again. They both knew what this meant.

“You only call me Kouyou when I rock your world,” Uruha replied. “I'm not even done with you.”

“You're not?” Kai asked, smiling in delight when Uruha shared his ideas for the night. It all sounded wonderful and worth the one condition that he didn't shower. For whatever reason Uruha liked him when he was hot and sweaty and who was he to argue? He was foolish enough to take away Uruha's happiness, not when it resulted in his own.

Slipping back into his clothes he followed Kai out of the room not regretting anything that had transpired. Especially not turning down the air conditioning. That had been a stroke of genius if he did say so himself.

 


End file.
